Meet Me Halfway
"Meet Me Halfway" is the second official single releasd through Wiki Records by Wiki Channel star DJ Chase and features artist,Jasmine Byran . Lyrics (Jasmine) I can't go any further than this I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish (DJ Chase) girl, I spend my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you Every single day yes, I'm really missin' missin' you And all those things we used to used to used to used to do Hey, girl, what's up, it used to used to be just me and you I spend my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you Every single day, yes I'm really missin missin you And all those things we used to used to used to used to do Hey, girl, what's up, what's up, what's up, what's up (Jasmine) Meet me halfway, right at the borderline That's where I'm gonna wait for you I'll be lookin out, night n' day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay I can't go any further than this I want you so bad, it's my only wish (DJ Chase) Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas Across the universe I go to other galaxies Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna meet I navigate myself myself to take me where you be 'Cause, girl, I want, I, I, I want you right now I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown I wanna have you around (round) like every single day I love you alway... way (Jasmine) Can you meet me half way? (DJ Chase: I'll meet you halfway) Right at the borderline That's where I'm gonna wait for you I'll be lookin out, night n' day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay I can't go any further than this I want you so bad, it's my only wish I can't go any further than this I want you so bad, it's my only wish (DJ Chase) Let's walk the bridge to the other side Just you and I (just you and I) I will fly, I'll fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I) I will try until I die, for you and I, for you and I, for, for you and I, For, for you and I, for, for you and I, for you and I (Jasmine) Can you meet me half way? (DJ Chase: yup yup) Can you meet me half way? (DJ Chase: yup yup) Can you meet me half way? (DJ Chase: yup yup) Can you meet me half way? (DJ Chase: yup yup) Meet me half way, right at the borderline That's where I'm gonna wait for you I'll be lookin out, night n' day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay I can't go any further than this I want you so bad it's my only wish I can't go any further than this I want you so bad it's my only wish Category:Singles Category:Rappers Category:Jasmine Byran Category:DJ Chase Category:Songs